


full hearts and flower emojis

by lagatos



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "please stop picking flowers from my garden" au, M/M, that spring fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagatos/pseuds/lagatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"please stop picking flowers from my garden" au, where Akaashi Keiji can't help but fall for a serial flower thief</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> maybe if i write a fic about it, spring will be here sooner

            “Akaashi?”

            Kuroo’s tinny voice echoed out of his phone, Akaashi peering out the window as Kuroo paused mid-rant.

            “Sorry. I think he’s back.”

            Static filled the room and Akaashi imagined Kuroo switching the phone to his other ear, wind whistling past his phone as he headed home from classes.

            “What, that creepy but attractive guy that keeps ruining your garden?”

            Akaashi tugged at the slats of his blinds, watching as someone stood with his back to him, surveying the little plots of flowers lining Akaashi’s back porch with hands on his hips.

            “He’s not that attractive,” Akaashi said, letting the blinds fall closed. “And he’s just picking the flowers.”

            “It’s still _weird—”_

            Akaashi put his phone down, watching as whoever was outside his window stooped down, pulling out one of his crocuses before bringing it to his nose. Akaashi sighed, forgetting his phone on his desk as he headed downstairs, cracking open his backdoor. The stranger was already walking away, humming loudly as he made his way back to the townhouse’s sidewalk.

            “You know, flowers don’t grow if you keep pulling them up.”

            The guy paused mid-step, turning back around curiously as Akaashi called out to him. He had tucked the purple flower behind his ear, the color bright against the black and blond strands of hair flopping over his forehead. He opened his mouth, expression teetering on the edge of surprise and fear before he bolted from the yard, disappearing behind a row of townhouses before Akaashi could say anything else.

            Akaashi sighed, closing the backdoor against the chill of the spring wind and heading back to his room.

 

***

            The front door slammed and Akaashi glanced up from his textbook, Kuroo giving him a face as he flung his jacket over the back of the couch.

            “I can’t believe you hung up on me,” Kuroo said, kicking his shoes off. He set his backpack down by the stairs, throwing his keys down on the coffee table.

            Akaashi turned the page of his textbook, ignoring the look Kuroo gave him. “Sorry.”

            “No, you didn’t even hang up on me,” Kuroo said, disappearing into the kitchen. His voice carried into the living room, accompanied by the sound of the fridge opening and closing. “You just put the phone down until I figured out I was talking to thin air.”

            Akaashi snorted quietly, imagining Kuroo’s face when he realized he’d been ranting on the phone to absolutely no one. Kuroo poked his head back into the living room and Akaashi pressed his lips together, turning another page in his textbook as Kuroo looked at him suspiciously.

            “Sorry,” Akaashi said again, staring straight-faced at the page in front of him as Kuroo finally turned away.

            “I know you’re laughing at me,” Kuroo called from the kitchen, the cupboards slamming shut as he rustled around for food. “You’re terrible at keeping a straight face.”

            “I am not,” Akaashi said, not taking his eyes from his textbook.

            “Well, you’re terrible at catching whoever’s been ruining your garden right in front of your face.”

            “How do you know I didn’t catch him?”

            “You didn’t.” The microwave started as Kuroo punched in a few numbers, the faucet running for a second as he moved around the kitchen.

            “You don’t know that.” Akaashi tucked his legs underneath him on the sofa, pulling his textbook closer. “He could be in jail for flower theft at this very moment.”

            Kuroo laughed, appearing in the entranceway, wiping his hands off on their dish towel. “That definitely happened,” he deadpanned.

            “Anything is possible, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said, turning another page.

            “Then explain this note.”

            Akaashi glanced up, eyes narrowing as Kuroo held up a ripped piece of notebook paper, something scrawled messily between the lines as Kuroo grinned triumphantly.

            “What is that?”

            “Proof your plant murderer still runs free.”

            “Kuroo—”

            The microwave beeped and Kuroo just laughed again, dropping the note over Akaashi’s lap before heading back to the kitchen. “I found this taped to the front door just now.”

            Akaashi picked up the paper, trying to decipher the handwriting on the page. _Sorry about the flowers_ , it said, the words slanting up the page as if whoever wrote it was in a hurry. _And for running away. I can make it up to you_.

            Below that was a phone number, a smiley face drawn underneath. Akaashi sighed, letting the paper fall to the coffee table as he leaned back in his chair.

            “Are you going to call him?” Kuroo said.

            “I don’t know.” Akaashi glanced at the paper again, frowning slightly. “Probably not.”

 

 

***

 

            Akaashi opened his front door a few days later, sighing as his eyes fell on a single daffodil on their front porch, a little wilted without any water.

            “What’s that?” Kuroo said, glancing over the top of his laptop as Akaashi carried it inside carefully, watching to make sure none of the petals drooped off.

            “A flower.”

            “Is it from your mystery man?”

            Akaashi pulled an empty bottle of beer out of their recycling, rinsing it out in the sink before filling it up with water, setting the daffodil inside. “Please don’t call him that.”

            “What do you want me to call him?” Kuroo asked from the living room. “Romantic plant murderer? Lovesick garden ruiner?”

            “Don’t call him anything.”

            “But I have to be able to refer to your boyfriend somehow.”

            Akaashi picked up his backpack from the floor, ignoring Kuroo as he headed for the front door again.

            “Have fun in class! I’ll tell you if your boyfriend drops by with another flower.”

            Akaashi slammed the door shut, pretending he couldn’t hear Kuroo cackling to himself inside their apartment.

            He stuck his hands in his pockets, burying his chin in the collar of his jacket as the wind blew down the valley, still freezing like winter even as spring flowers started to pop up around campus. A figure walked a bit ahead of him on the sidewalk, backpack hanging haphazardly off his shoulder, something falling out of the unzipped front pocket and hitting the pavement as another gust of wind blew.

Akaashi bent down to pick up the pencil case on the sidewalk, opening his mouth to call out to the guy before he stopped short, taking in the yellow flowers drooping out of the side pocket of his backpack, the black and blond hair gelled away from his forehead.

            “Um,” Akaashi said, floundering, the guy already turning around to look back at him, Akaashi still unsure on how to proceed.

            “Oh, hey, thanks,” the stranger was saying, a smile lighting up his face as he reached out to take his pencil case from Akaashi’s hands. “I didn’t even realize I dropped that.”

            “No problem,” Akaashi said, hiking his bag higher up on his shoulders. They walked side by side for a while, Akaashi pressing his lips together, deciding it wasn’t worth it to bring the flower thing up. It could be the wrong guy, after all. He didn’t want to accuse someone of picking his flowers—it was too much to explain.

            “Are you walking to class too?”

            Akaashi started, glancing at the guy next to him, not realizing he had turned to look at him.

            “Yeah.”

            “Which class?”

            Akaashi looked up at him before looking back at the sidewalk ahead of them, other students hurrying to campus as the wind started to pick up again.

            “Ecology.”

            “Aw, really? I’m heading in the same direction as the science building. I’ve never seen you walking to class before.”

            “I was a little late leaving the house today,” Akaashi said.

            “Hey, me too,” he said, turning to Akaashi with wide eyes. “I usually leave a little earlier but—”

            He faltered for a moment, a faint blush reaching his cheeks before he turned away from Akaashi. “I had to run an errand this morning.”

            Akaashi bit his lip, trying not to sigh. He didn’t say anything, just kept walking to class, the guy still keeping in step with him.

            “So are you a biology major?”

            Akaashi adjusted the straps of his backpack, not looking over at him to see his expression. “Yeah. Environmental sciences track.”

            “Wow, cool. I wanted to try that, but I’m no good at all that work. I’m a business major.” He slowed down for a second and Akaashi unconsciously matched his stride, glancing over at him, catching the faint smile on his lips. “But I love plants and stuff like that. Really cool.”

            “Yeah, I noticed the flowers in your side pocket.”

            He glanced over at Akaashi, grinning widely. “They’re pretty, huh? Winter was so long and they remind me of spring.”

            “They would probably remind more people of spring if you didn’t pick them from people’s gardens,” Akaashi found himself saying flatly.

            The guy had stopped walking, confusion hitting his face as he worked through what Akaashi had just said. “Wait—”

            “I liked your flower this morning, by the way,” Akaashi added, turning away as they reached the front of the science building. “Daffodils are nice.”

            He left the guy to stand there, pushing open the doors to the building before the sound of feet slapping the pavement reached his ears.

            “Hey, wait!”

            Akaashi kept walking, the halls emptying out as it got close to the start of morning classes.

            “Wait!”

            There was a tug on his arm and Akaashi stopped, looking up at the guy watching him with wide eyes.

            “I didn’t know that was your house!”

            Akaashi kept quiet, watching him catch his breath in the hallway.

            “I’m really sorry about that. But I didn’t pick any more of your flowers!”

            Akaashi raised an eyebrow and the guy continued, tripping over his words to get them out fast enough.

            “Or anyone’s! I bought these flowers. And the one I left on your front porch…I wanted to apologize.”

            “Okay.” Akaashi glanced down the hall, empty except for a few people doing work in between classes. He turned back to the guy, surprised at the sincerity in his expression. “Thanks.”

            “Can I make it up to you? You never called me. I want to make it up to you!”

            “Uh—”

            “Great, I’ll come by before class next week!”

            Akaashi drew back a bit, taken aback as he stuck out his hand, shaking Akaashi’s enthusiastically.

            “I’m Bokuto, by the way. Koutarou.”

            “Uh—Akaashi…”

            “Okay, I’ll see you on Monday!” Bokuto called, already heading for the doors. Akaashi just watched him go, unsure why he hadn’t told Bokuto not to bother.

 

***

 

            There was a faint knock at the door and Akaashi stood back from the mirror, running a hand through his messy hair one last time—he should probably get that cut—before heading for the stairs.

            Kuroo’s room was suspiciously quiet—Akaashi had reluctantly told his housemate about the Bokuto incident, and he’d slunk away that morning, getting ready in his room instead of frantically finishing his homework in the living room like usual.

            There was another knock and Akaashi took the stairs two at a time, opening the door to find Bokuto waiting there expectantly, an armful of different sized plastic pots and an eager smile on his face.

            “Hello.” Bokuto shifted the pots in his hands slightly, flashing Akaashi a wide grin. “I brought you flowers to plant!”

            “Good morning,” Akaashi said, surprised to find Bokuto brandishing a plastic bag with garden tools inside. He took the bag hesitantly, stepping back to let Bokuto inside.

            “You didn’t have to go out and buy all this stuff,” Akaashi said. “It wasn’t that big of a deal.”

            “Hey, but I felt bad.” Bokuto gave him a smile, setting the flowers on the kitchen table after Akaashi gestured for him to put them down. “Especially after running away.”

            “Alright.” Akaashi leaned against the counter, studying Bokuto as he looked around his kitchen, taking in the framed photographs or forests and mountains, the dirty banner with the dancing lion mascot that Kuroo had stolen from the college green. “Do you want tea or something before class?”

            “Sure.” Bokuto dug through the plastic bag he brought, pulling out potting soil and a package of bulbs. “I also thought we could plant these now. Since we have time before we have to head to class.”

            Akaashi took the package from Bokuto, examining it. “Dahlia bulbs?”

            “Yeah! Maybe they’ll bloom before we leave campus for the summer.”

            Akaashi held the package in his hands, reading the suggested instructions. “We’ll plant them in the pots for now?” he said, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

            Bokuto agreed and they set to work, Akaashi holding the pots steady on his back porch while Bokuto filled them with soil, Bokuto breaking the silence with talk about his game theory class, the people who sat behind him, the test he had next week as they pressed the bulbs into the pots.

            “Should we water them?” Bokuto asked, wiping his hands on his pants as they finished up, Akaashi pushing the pots carefully to the side of the porch.

            “It says only to water them after they start sprouting,” Akaashi said, standing up to head inside. Bokuto followed him through the door, leaning against the counter as Akaashi washed his hands at the sink.

            “When do you think they’ll start growing?”

            Akaashi turned around, running a hand through the back of his hair as Bokuto looked at him expectantly. “I’m not sure. Maybe a few days? A week?”

            “Maybe!”

            Something bumped loudly from upstairs and Akaashi sighed, glancing up at the ceiling before picking up his backpack, choosing to ignore it.

            “I think you’ve got elephants,” Bokuto said, following Akaashi’s gaze up to Kuroo’s room overhead. Akaashi cracked a grin, watching Bokuto’s completely open expression.

            “No, just an annoying housemate.”

            “Bummer.”

Bokuto flashed him a grin and grabbed his own backpack, Akaashi pulling on his rain coat before opening the front door, gesturing for Bokuto to go ahead first. They walked side by side up the driveway to campus, Bokuto humming quietly as the wind blew down the valley.

Akaashi tilted his head back, looking up at the gray sky before glancing at Bokuto, who had his hands in his pockets, expression content as they walked. Bokuto caught him looking and gave him a smile, Akaashi quickly looking back down at the sidewalk.

“Well.” Akaashi paused at the entrance to the science building, glancing at Bokuto before his eyes slid to the side. “I guess this is me.” He brought a hand up to brush a lock of hair behind his ear, unsure where to look. “Thanks for the flowers.”

“Say, wait.” Bokuto touched his wrist lightly to keep him there, turning to dig in his backpack once he was sure Akaashi wasn’t going to leave. “Do you think you would text me a picture of the flowers once they start to sprout?”

He held up his phone triumphantly, unlocking the screen as Akaashi watched quietly.

“Sure,” Akaashi found himself saying, reaching out to take Bokuto’s phone as he held it out, quickly entering his phone number in as another gust of wind blew down the valley. Bokuto took his phone back with another wide grin, putting it back in his bag.

“Great!” Bokuto turned to go, waving as he headed down the path. “I’ll text you my number. See you later!”

Akaashi sat in class that morning, watching the first fat drops of rain hit the windows as he pictured the sincerity in Bokuto’s smile.

 

 

***

 

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi shut the door quietly behind him, waving hello to Iwaizumi as he set his backpack down, getting a nod in return as Iwaizumi concentrated on the controller in his hands.

“Kuroo. Hey, Iwaizumi."

“’kaashi, I was just telling Iwa about your date this morning,” Kuroo said, leaning heavily to one side on the couch as his car came dangerously close to falling off rainbow road.

Akaashi headed into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water as Iwaizumi shouted in triumph, Kuroo groaning. “It wasn’t really a date.”

“He bought you flowers.”

“I guess.” Akaashi came back into the living room, settling into the smaller seat in the corner of the room. “But it wasn’t a date. He just kind of…” Akaashi bit his thumbnail, tucking his legs underneath him. “Barged in.”

“Weird.” Kuroo turned to Iwaizumi, nudging his side. “What do you think? Date material?”

“I really don’t know what you guys are talking about,” Iwaizumi said, scrolling through the list of race courses intently, unbothered by Kuroo’s insistent jabbing.

“Akaashi found himself a man.”

“Nice,” Iwaizumi said absentmindedly.

“I didn’t find myself a man.”

“Hey, whatever, man,” Kuroo said, tossing Akaashi a controller as Iwaizumi clicked through different character options. “Let’s play.”

They were quiet for a moment, the only sound their controllers moving and Kuroo and Iwaizumi making exclamations of annoyance.

“But he _did_ buy you flowers,” Kuroo said after a while, and Akaashi grunted, his car falling off the side of a bridge.

“What’s his name?” Iwaizumi said, still watching the screen intently.

Akaashi watched his character fall into the water below, his screen blacking out for a moment. “Bokuto.”

“Koutarou?”

Akaashi sighed, his car toppling over as Kuroo zoomed past. “Yeah.”

“He’s in my macro class,” Iwaizumi said, sticking out his tongue slightly as Kuroo pulled up alongside him.

“Oh, right.” Akaashi tapped his controller, waiting for his car to right itself. “He said he was a business major too.”

“He’s chill.”

“I really wouldn’t describe him as chill,” Akaashi said, and Iwaizumi laughed, holding up his controller as he crossed the finish line first, turning to Kuroo to knock him on the shoulder.

“Lucky win,” Kuroo grumbled, getting up to rummage around in the kitchen, tossing his controller onto the couch.

Akaashi sipped at his glass of water, glancing at his textbooks piled in the corner of the room, pretending to ignore the reading he had due that week. Iwaizumi fiddled with his phone, the loading screen playing lowly on the TV.

“He is nice, though,” Iwaizumi said, and Akaashi looked up, Iwaizumi facing him from the couch. “I had a group project with him. Nice. Kind of eager.”

“Yeah,” Akaashi smiled. “Kind of.”

“I didn’t think you would go for someone so rowdy,” Iwaizumi said, scrolling through his phone.

“It’s not—” Akaashi looked down at his own phone, no new text messages blinking at him. “Well. I don’t know.”

Iwaizumi kicked his feet up on the coffee table, grinning as he continued to look through his phone.

 

 

***

 

Akaashi woke up the next morning to a text from an unknown number flashing across his screen, opening it groggily as he rolled onto his side, pulling the covers up to his chin.

_how are the flowers doing?_

Akaashi pulled the covers up over his head completely, blocking out the sounds of Kuroo banging around the bathroom as he tapped on his screen.

 _No signs of life yet_ , he replied. He tapped at the number, entering Bokuto into his contacts, pausing for a moment before adding a plant emoji next to his name.

The shower started up, Kuroo humming quietly in the bathroom as Akaashi lay under his blankets, giving himself until the count of three until he had to sit up and face the day.

 

***

 

Akaashi sat at the kitchen table, stirring the last soggy pieces of cereal in his bowl idly, watching the pots out on his stoop from the window. The sky was still gray, and Akaashi wondered if he should bring the pots inside in case the bulbs got too flooded.

As if on cue, his phone vibrated, Bokuto’s number flashing on the screen.

_:’( nature is too slow_

Akaashi smiled, imagining Bokuto typing it out earnestly on his phone.

_But then you have something to look forward to._

_you’re right!!! :-)_

Akaashi pushed his chair back, rinsing his bowl in the sink as he bit his lip, glancing back at the pots sitting on his back porch.

 

 

***

 

Students shuffled around him, packing up their notebooks, his professor shutting down the projector as Akaashi slid his phone out of his backpack, surprised to find another message from Bokuto waiting for him.

_how’s ecology going? lots of plants?_

Akaashi smiled at his phone, running his finger lightly over the plant emoji by Bokuto’s name. He collected his books, shrugging into his raincoat as he headed into the hall.

_We’re actually covering population ecology. No plants._

_no plants? what’s the point_

Akaashi laughed, glancing up to see if anyone was watching him as he walked through the science building.

_I’ll be sure to bring that up to the professor. How’s business?_

He pushed through the doors, looking at the sky overhead, his phone buzzing in his hands again.

_it’s business as usual_

Akaashi rolled his eyes, tucking his phone into his pocket.

 

***

 

“Imagine seeing you here.”

Akaashi shut his front door quietly a few days later, pulling his bag higher up on his shoulder as he looked up, a smile catching on his lips as he spotted Bokuto a little ahead of him on the sidewalk.

“Bokuto-san, someone might think you were following me.”

Bokuto just gave him a small smile, lifting a hand to wave as Akaashi fell into step beside him. It was sunny out for once, Akaashi slipping on a pair of ray bans as they walked down the driveway. Birds called to each other in the trees, and even if it wasn’t quite warm enough to go without a jacket, it was still nice. Bokuto was a little quieter than usual, the both of them walking in an easy silence.

“How are the flowers doing?” Bokuto said after a while.

“Nobody’s come to pick them from my backyard, so I guess they’re doing fine,” Akaashi said, hiding his smile as Bokuto scratched at the back of his neck, cheeks blushing slightly as he looked away.

“Very funny,” he said, nudging Akaashi’s side. Akaashi bit his lip, noticing the way Bokuto stayed closer to his side, their hands almost brushing as they walked.

They walked in silence for a moment, Bokuto looking up at the trees as birds flew about.

“How are classes going?” Akaashi asked after a while.

Bokuto turned back to Akaashi, running a hand through his hair with a big sigh.

“Not good. I have this big exam coming up. I’m not ready at all.”

“Oh no.”

Bokuto looked down at the sidewalk, the usual eager expression on his face gone. “I’m going to fail it,” he said, frowning down at the pavement.

Akaashi looked away for a moment, his eyes sweeping over the campus as they got closer. “What class is it?”

Bokuto sighed again, his dejection almost comical. “Macro.”

“My housemate’s friend is in that class. Maybe you could study with him?”

“Maybe,” Bokuto said, sounding like that was the farthest thing from helpful.

Akaashi stopped in front of the science building, Bokuto still looking down at his feet. “I’m studying tomorrow night with him. You should come.” Akaashi touched Bokuto’s wrist lightly, some strange part of him glad when Bokuto finally looked up at him. “My house is the one with the flower pots in the backyard,” he said, giving Bokuto a small smile.

Bokuto gave him a smile back, the openness returning to his face as he waved goodbye to Akaashi. Akaashi watched him go, turning to head into the science building only when Bokuto was out of sight.

That night, Akaashi got home to find the first shoots poking out of the soil, their tips the palest of green in the light coming from the porch lamp. He sent a picture to Bokuto, ignoring Kuroo as he raised his eyebrows at him over his dinner.

 

 

***

 

Akaashi phone vibrated and he woke with a start, untangling himself from his comforter as he reached blindly towards his nightstand.

_is it still ok if I come over to study tonight? (´Д_ _｀。_ _)_

He rubbed his eyes, typing out a quick response with a time before placing his phone gently back on the nightstand, rolling onto his stomach to hug his pillow to his face. The shower turned off, Kuroo bumping around in the bathroom as Akaashi lay there, face buried in his pillow.

It was only studying, probably for a few hours. Bokuto would be spending most of his time fretting over his textbook with Iwaizumi, while Akaashi sat quietly in the corner, outlining chapters neatly. It was only for a few hours, and yet he couldn’t help the smile stretching over his face as he buried it in his pillow.

“Akaashi?”

There was a knock on his door, Kuroo repeating his name again before cracking it open, popping his head into the room. “You awake?”

Akaashi turned onto his side, pulling his covers down, rubbing at his eyes.

“Oh, sorry.” Kuroo pulled the door shut a little more. “You’re alarm usually goes off by now. I was just checking if you were awake.”

Akaashi sat up, yawning as his t-shirt slipped off one shoulder. “’s okay,” he said, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Something else woke me up.”

“Okay.” Kuroo stuck his head in farther, grinning at Akaashi. “What are you so happy about?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re usually such a grump in the mornings,” he said, smirking as Akaashi rolled his eyes. “Like that. Now you’re back to the old Akaashi.”

“Honestly, Kuroo.”

“Is it a booo~oooy?”

Akaashi gave him a look, glaring as Kuroo’s wet hair dripped onto the floor of his room.

“Is it a _girl?_ ” he said, mouth open in exaggerated shock.

“ _Kuroo_.”

Akaashi threw his pillow half-heartedly at him, Kuroo laughing from the hallway as he shut the door.

He got dressed quickly, pulling on a shirt from the floor, following Kuroo down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Are Iwaizumi and Oikawa still coming to study tonight?” Akaashi asked, pulling down his cereal box from the cabinet.

Kuroo sat at the kitchen table, picking at his toast, one hand wrapped firmly around his coffee cup. “Yeah.”

Akaashi slid into the seat opposite Kuroo, pouring out his cereal as he spoke. “Is it okay if I invite somebody else?”

Kuroo raised his eyebrows over his coffee cup, fixing Akaashi with a look. “Whoever could it be?”

Akaashi gave him a look over the milk carton, turning to his cereal instead.

“Hey, he can come over. Fine by me.”

“Thanks.”

Kuroo took a large bite out of his toast, chewing thoughtfully as he watched Akaashi eat his cereal. “How is your mystery man today?”

Akaashi gave him another look and he quickly swallowed his toast, giving him a hurt expression. “Hey, I’m not trying to tease you,” he said, hand over his heart. “I just want to know what kind of boy has got you smiling before nine in the morning.”

Akaashi sat back in his seat, contemplating Kuroo for a moment.

“He’s nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi picked up his spoon, stirring his soggy cereal idly. “Nice. He likes flowers. And dogs.”

“No kidding.”

They sat there for a moment, Kuroo watching Akaashi eat before he sighed. “So that’s it? He likes dogs? I would have pegged you for more of a cat person.”

“Why are you so interested?”

“I guess I just love annoying you.” Akaashi sighed and Kuroo laughed, taking a sip from his coffee cup. “You’re my friend. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

Akaashi brought his legs up on the chair, circling his arms around his knees. “He’s very open.”

Kuroo sat back in his chair, watching him as if to say, go on.

“He’s honest about everything he’s feeling. He’s not afraid to show any emotion.” Akaashi bit his thumb nail, looking out their back window at the little row of pots on their stoop. “He’s sincere,” he said finally, turning back to Kuroo with a small smile on his face.

Kuroo took another sip of his coffee, returning Akaashi’s smile.

 

 

***

 

“Honestly.” Akaashi pushed Kuroo’s feet off the coffee table with his textbook, giving him a look. “I thought we were studying.”

Kuroo took a sip from his beer, giving Akaashi a grin as he put his feet right back on the table. “We are studying,” he said, gesturing at his open comparative politics book. “Look.”

“Yeah, don’t have a cow, Kaashi-chan,” Oikawa said, sipping from his own beer.

Akaashi turned to give Iwaizumi a look, who just rolled his eyes and turned the page of his macro notes.

“Bokuto, do you want one too?”

Akaashi grit his teeth, shutting his textbook. Bokuto had showed up half an hour ago, happily sitting himself on the couch in between Kuroo and Oikawa, making easy conversation with Kuroo almost immediately over a shared history professor.

“Hey, yeah—”

“I think I might study in the other room,” Akaashi said, yawning as he stretched his arms over his head. “I can’t study and drink at the same time.”

Bokuto set his unopened can back on the coffee table, bouncing up from the couch with a smile. “I’ll join you!” He picked up his textbook, sticking out a hand to help Akaashi up from the small sofa. Akaashi could see the look Kuroo and Oikawa gave each other behind their beer cans.

“Iwa, wanna come help study with us?”

Iwaizumi looked up at the hand Bokuto offered him, closing his notes. “Sure.”

“Iwaizumi-san, you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Akaashi said, tucking his textbook under an arm as he sauntered towards the stairs.

“Yeah,” Oikawa leaned over Kuroo’s ear, stage-whispering. “It’s best to leave those two alo—”

Kuroo elbowed him in the side and they both snickered, glancing over at the three of them.

“No, I’ll come with you,” Iwaizumi said, gathering up his stuff. “I’m not sticking with these guys.”

“Aw, Iwa-chan.”

“We can go study in my room,” Akaashi said, heading up the stairs before he had to watch Kuroo give him a smirk.

Akaashi opened his door, clearing up his desk before setting his textbooks down. “You guys can sit on my bed or wherever,” he said, glancing over his shoulder. Bokuto was peering around the room, looking at the photographs lining the walls and the pictures Akaashi had propped up on his desk, the one of him and his family gathered around the dinner table the most prominent.

“Did you take these pictures yourself?” Bokuto asked, crawling up on Akaashi’s bed as he gestured to a photograph of a mountain above him.

“Some of them,” Akaashi said.

“They’re really good!”

“Thanks.” Akaashi turned his attention back to the notes on his desk, hiding the faint blush creeping across his cheeks. Iwaizumi snorted faintly before sitting down on the floor, opening up his own notes. Something crashed downstairs and Iwaizumi resolutely ignored it, eyes trained in front of him. Akaashi joined him, scooting his chair forward.

Bokuto hung his feet over the edge of the bed, cracking open his textbook, distracted at first by the voices and occasional thump coming from downstairs, before settling into his notes. They were quiet for a while, Bokuto asking Iwaizumi a question now and then. Akaashi fell into the rhythm of their studying, their hushed talking like white noise as he read through his cell bio textbook.

A particularly loud shout shook Akaashi from his notes and he looked up, his neck cramping from leaning over his books for so long. The sky outside had turned dark, the streetlights from their apartment complex streaming in through the window. Another shout sounded from downstairs, louder this time, definitely Oikawa’s voice.

Akaashi looked back at Iwaizumi, who was pointing something out in Bokuto’s textbook, his finger tracing a graph, seemingly unfazed by the sound. He turned back to his own book as another shorter shout sounded and Akaashi could see Iwaizumi gritting his teeth. Bokuto was watching the door curiously, his pencil spinning in his hand.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs and Oikawa threw open the door, the front of his t-shirt soaked to the skin.

“Iwa-chan!”

Akaashi made eye contact with Iwaizumi and had to turn away, covering his mouth with a hand to keep from laughing out right.

“Oikawa, I swear to god—”

“Iwa-chan, will you _please_ drive me home?”

“Why would I do that?”

Oikawa gestured to his shirt, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “My shirt is all wet!”

Iwaizumi only gave Oikawa’s shirt a passing glance before looking back at his textbook. “Drive yourself home.”

“Iwa-chan, you know I can’t drive after drinking.”

“Maybe you should have thought of that before you started drinking,” Iwaizumi said, turning the page of his textbook.

“Iwa-chan is so unhelpful,” Oikawa pouted, turning away from the door and heading for the stairs. “Maybe he should lighten up with his own drink.”

“Oikawa, you better hope whatever just came out of your mouth was the cause of a stroke—”

Iwaizumi threw his textbook aside and shot out of the room, Oikawa yelling as he ran down the stairs, shouting for Kuroo.

Bokuto sat on the bed, his mouth slightly open as he stared out the vacated doorway. Akaashi snorted, turning in his chair to face him.

“Sorry about them.”

“Are you _kidding?_ ”

Akaashi was taken aback, recoiling slightly as Bokuto flashed him a grin with literal stars in his eyes. Iwaizumi was shouting something downstairs, almost drowning out Kuroo’s snickers. “Your friends are _hilarious!_ ”

“Ah, I wouldn’t say that—”

“Kind of a shame Iwa had to go, though,” Bokuto suddenly said wistfully, staring back out the open door. “I was finally starting to get this stuff.”

“Well.” Akaashi fiddled with his pen, glancing back down at his notes. “I could try to help. I took macro last year.”

Bokuto looked at him with wide eyes. “You did?”

“Yeah.” Akaashi put his pen down, folding his hands in his lap. “My parents wanted me to be an accountant.”

“That’s _great_!” Bokuto said, grinning. “You can teach me this one last part. I can’t understand this bit of the chapter.”

“Okay.” Akaashi got up from his desk, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “But I don’t really remember a lot…”

“That’s okay.” Bokuto inched closer, setting half of the textbook down over Akaashi’s lap. “Whatever you remember.”

Akaashi picked up the textbook carefully, looking up at Bokuto for a moment before pulling it into his lap completely, tucking a messy curl behind his ear as he started reading where Bokuto pointed.

It was quiet, Akaashi suddenly realized, whatever had been going on downstairs over, the only sound Akaashi could hear Bokuto breathing quietly at his side. Bokuto had scooted closer to read over Akaashi’s shoulder, his breath warm on his ear.

Akaashi glanced up at him, but Bokuto only smiled back at him encouragingly before looking back down at the textbook, mouthing the words a bit as he read.

“I don’t get this graph over here,” Bokuto suddenly said and Akaashi started at the sound, following Bokuto’s finger across the page. Bokuto had leaned across Akaashi to point it out, Akaashi surprised to find himself not pulling away, relaxed at his closeness.

The door banged open for a second time that night, Akaashi and Bokuto looking up to find Kuroo standing in the doorway, grinning down at them.

“Oh, hey, you two,” he said casually, as if he hadn’t expected to find them there.

“Kuroo,” Akaashi said, unsurprised. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to the movies with Oikawa and Iwa,” he said, eyes roving over the small space between Akaashi and Bokuto on the bed. He caught Akaashi watching him and gave him a smirk. “Just wanted to let you know.”

“The movies?” Bokuto laughed. “I thought those two were gonna kill each other.”

“Yes, Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said. “Why was Oikawa covered in water?”

“I scared him when he came out of the kitchen and he spilled it on himself.”

“Okay.” Akaashi looked down at the textbook in his lap. “Great.”

Bokuto snorted from Akaashi’s side, holding his hand up for a high five. “That’s great, man.”

Kuroo grinned, reaching over to slap Bokuto’s hand. “I like this one, Akaashi. Bring him over more often.”

“Yeah, Akaashi. That would be great.”

“Terrific,” Akaashi said, looking at a Kuroo with a bored expression. “Just what I need.”

Kuroo laughed, backing out of the doorway. “Exactly. Bokuto, come have a beer with us next Friday night. Akaashi will text you.”

Bokuto looked up at Akaashi, his eyes wide. “Really?”

Akaashi sighed, nodding yes as Bokuto punched the air excitedly.

 

 

***

 

_that test was a piece of cake!_

Akaashi tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, checking his phone as he headed home after classes. It was finally starting to get warm out, Akaashi comfortable in short sleeves, enjoying the evening sunshine warming his skin as he walked down the valley.

_I’m glad, Bokuto. I knew you could do it._

_all thanks to you!!!_

A light gust of wind ruffled his hair, Akaashi looking up from his screen as he smiled. Buds were starting to show on the trees, little specks of green splashed across the woods now. Bokuto’s flowers had started to grow, tiny leaves unfurling as they crept carefully out of the soil.

His phone buzzed again, another text from Bokuto flashing across the screen.

_how are the flowers by the way?_

_Good. Want to help water them?_

_i’ll come by after class!_

Akaashi slipped his phone back into his pocket, taking the muddy shortcut back to his apartment, opening the door to find Kuroo sprawled out on the couch, textbook on his stomach as he scrolled through his phone.

“Hey, Kuroo.”

Kuroo grunted noncommittally in return, lifting a hand to wave as he kept his eyes on his screen.

“I’m having someone over soon,” Akaashi said, slipping his bag off his shoulders, grabbing a glass of water before settling into a chair at the kitchen table. “So you’re not surprised.”

“Is it Bokuto?” Kuroo asked, the couch springs straining as he sat up on the couch, peeking into the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Akaashi drummed his fingers on the table, looking out the window at the pots lining his back porch, glowing slightly in the fading evening light.

“And you’re going to wear that?”

Akaashi turned back, Kuroo now standing in the middle of the kitchen, arms folded as he gave Akaashi a once over.

Akaashi looked down at his shirt, tugging on the plain green cotton. “Yes?”

“Are you sure?”

Akaashi rested his chin in his hands, giving Kuroo a tired look. “Yes, I’m sure.”

“Let me get you a nice shirt.”

“Kuroo…I really don’t…” Akaashi trailed off with a sigh, Kuroo already heading up the stairs for his room. There was a knock at the door and Akaashi got up, opening it to find a smiling Bokuto.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

Akaashi felt himself returning Bokuto’s smile, stepping aside as Bokuto headed for the kitchen. “Hi, Bokuto-san.”

“Wow!” Bokuto had pressed up against the window, looking down at the pots lining the porch. “They really are growing fast.”

“They are,” Akaashi agreed, filling up two cups of water at the sink, carrying one over to hand to Bokuto. “Do you want to water them?”

Bokuto took the glass eagerly, already opening the backdoor to head outside as Kuroo called Akaashi’s name quietly from the stairs, Akaashi sighing as he debated whether to pay him any attention.

Kuroo called his name, a little louder this time, and he finally turned around, rolling his eyes as he headed for the stairwell. Kuroo’s head was poking over the banister, dangling a shirt over the edge.

“Do you still want to change?”

 _“No_ ,” Akaashi said, turning to go. “Don’t be weird, Kuroo-san.”

“Your loss, Keiji-kun,” Kuroo said, his smirk just visible in the darkening evening light. Akaashi just kept walking, ignoring him as he headed outside.

Bokuto was kneeling just outside the backdoor, the sun setting behind him in a brilliant orange as he concentrated on watering the tiny shoots, his silhouette framed against the light. He turned when he heard Akaashi coming, giving him a smile before turning back to the plants.

Akaashi sat next to him, drawing his arms around his knees as he watched him work. Bokuto had a way of quiet focus, his expression earnest as he concentrated on what was in front of him.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Bokuto looked up from his watering, giving Akaashi a shy smile, not looking away when he met Akaashi’s eyes. The last light of the night played soft on his skin, glowing golden against the sky.

“What is it?” Akaashi asked, hugging his knees tighter against his chest.

            “Nothing.” Bokuto squatted in front of the next flower pot, dripping water over the soil. “You just look really nice in the sunset,” he said, glancing back at him.

            Akaashi blushed a deep red, resting his chin on his arms as he looked down. Bokuto didn’t look embarrassed, just happy as he turned back to the flowers.

            “Thank you,” Akaashi said quietly.

            Bokuto just hummed softly, moving to the last of the pots, sprinkling water over the shoots. He set the cup down on the porch when he finished, wiping his hands off as he smiled up at Akaashi.

            “We should take a picture,” he said, eyes lighting up. “Before the sun sets.”

            Akaashi lifted his head, looking at the sun just reaching the trees. “A picture?”

            “Yeah, to commemorate our flowers finally starting to grow,” he said, standing up to run back into the house, coming back with his phone. “Is that okay?”

            Akaashi nodded, sitting up as Bokuto knelt at his side, scooting closer until he was pressed against his side. He held up his phone, grinning widely, angling the screen so that the pots were in the background.

            “Great,” Bokuto said, looking down at his phone when he was done. “I can send this to you right now, if you want.”

            Akaashi nodded again and his phone chimed, pulling it out to a message from Bokuto. He opened up the picture, Bokuto grinning from his screen, his eyes half-closed. Akaashi had a small smile on his lips, his arms still circling his knees.

            “Hey,” Bokuto said, leaning over Akaashi’s screen. “You gave me a plant emoji next to my name.”

            Akaashi looked up at him, the orange of the sunset reflecting in his eyes. “I did,” he said, smiling slightly.

            “I should give you one,” he said, pulling out his phone to tap on Akaashi’s name. He scrolled through his screen, finally holding it up triumphantly for Akaashi to see, a grin on his face.

            “Like it?”

            Akaashi took his phone carefully, running his finger lightly over the flower next to his name, laughing slightly at his name spelled “Akaaashi Keiji” with three As.

            “It’s perfect, Bokuto-san.”

            Bokuto grinned again, stretching his legs out in front of him on the porch. They sat together as the sun set, Bokuto’s side warm against Akaashi’s as the chill of the spring night crept in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of hand holding. it's gross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine kuroo and oikawa's faces the first time they discover a tipsy akaashi actually giggles

A car door slammed and Akaashi looked up from his book, waving to Kuroo as he climbed out of the driver’s seat. It was getting warmer as the Friday afternoon wore on, Akaashi sitting out on the front porch in just a t-shirt and shorts.

“A little help out here?” Kuroo called, struggling with something in the back seat of his truck, coming out with a thirty rack in each hand.

Akaashi just snorted, shaking his head as he turned back to his book. “That’s an awful lot of beer.”

“It’s a special night,” Kuroo said, coming up to drop a box on the porch next to Akaashi. “Your boyfriend is coming over.”

“You’re not going to call him that when he gets here, right?”

Kuroo walked into the apartment behind him, humming as he lugged both cases into the kitchen. “I’m offended you would think I would do that.”

Akaashi shook his head, closing his book and setting it on the porch beside him. Across the parking lot, their neighbor had dragged a couch onto the front lawn, a few people already out drinking.

“When is he coming, by the way?” Kuroo said, poking his head back out the front door.

“I told him six.”

“Only two more hours!” Kuroo sat down next to Akaashi on the porch, handing him a beer as he kicked his feet out in front of him. He glanced at the neighbors across from them before shaking his head, turning back to Akaashi. “Are you nervous?”

Akaashi cracked open his beer, looking down at it contemplatively. “Why would I be nervous about seeing someone like Bokuto?”

Kuroo laughed, taking a sip from his own beer. “True.”

They sat out on the porch for a while longer, Akaashi quietly narrating the conversation they couldn’t hear their neighbors having, Kuroo laughing as they finished their beers. Akaashi leaned his elbows on his knees, enjoying the last bit of warmth from the sun as it started setting, Kuroo standing up to go put their cans inside. Their neighbors had gone elsewhere as the evening wore on, quiet settling into their apartment complex.

Feet slapped on the pavement and Akaashi looked up from the sidewalk, waving to Iwaizumi and Oikawa as they headed over.

“I thought I heard a cat’s terrible voice when we were walking here,” Oikawa said, grinning as he stopped by their front porch. “Where did he go?”

Akaashi laughed, moving over on the stoop as he heard Kuroo scoff from inside.

“There’s no way I’m letting you into my house now,” Kuroo said, appearing in the doorway with two beers in hand.

“Tetsu-chan, so rude to your guests,” Oikawa said. “You haven’t even offered us anything to drink.”

“Get it yourself,” Kuroo said, leaning down to hand a can to Akaashi. He left the other one by Akaashi’s side, jumping to block the doorway as Oikawa attempted to stride forward.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

Iwaizumi slipped beside Akaashi on the front porch, pulling Kuroo’s abandoned beer over and cracking it open as Oikawa and Kuroo bickered in the doorway. “Happy Friday.”

Akaashi leaned back on his palms, tilting his head back towards the door as a smack sounded against skin and Kuroo yelped. “Yes, they sound very happy.”

Iwaizumi laughed, taking a sip from his beer. “Aren’t they always?”

“Iwa-chan, are you bad mouthing us already?” Oikawa called, popping his head out the doorway.

“No.”

“He is,” Kuroo said, joining Oikawa at the door. “And he already stole my beer.”

“I’m telling you,” Oikawa said, turning to Kuroo earnestly. “Iwa-chan secretly has a ter~rible personality.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, turning his back to the front door. Akaashi just took a sip from his beer, tapping his foot on the sidewalk.

“See!” Oikawa yelled. “I told you.”

“Is he drunk already?” Akaashi said. “So loud.”

“No.” Iwaizumi folded his arms across his chest. “He’s just like that.”

“Hey—”

“Keiji,” Kuroo said, moving in front of Oikawa to cut him off. “When is your friend getting here again?”

Akaashi turned around, narrowing his eyes at Kuroo. “Why?”

Oikawa leaned over to Kuroo, whispering something in his ear, and Kuroo snickered, looking back at Akaashi.

“What are you planning?” Akaashi said, giving Kuroo a look.

“Nothing.”

“You’re so tense, Kaashi-kun,” Oikawa said, disappearing for a moment before coming back with two cans of beer, handing one to Akaashi. “Are you worried for tonight?”

“Oh my god,” Akaashi said, standing up from the front porch. “You two are terrible.”

He took his beer and the one Oikawa handed him inside, heading into the kitchen and out the backdoor. Oikawa’s voice lilted from the front porch, Kuroo laughing as Iwaizumi answered in a low tone. Akaashi turned away from the door, looking out over the townhouse driveway as he took a sip from his beer. Someone was walking up the road, almost disappearing behind the back townhouses, Akaashi squinting to just catch spiked hair and a red backpack.

“Bokuto!”

The figure stopped, turning around as Akaashi jogged up the driveway, Bokuto’s smiling face coming into view.

“Hey Akaashi!” He gave him a wave, looking down at Akaashi’s hands as he approached. “Whoah, beer already?”

Akaashi flushed, looking down at the two cans in his hands, suddenly remembering he was still carrying them. “Kuroo gave them to me. Ah, do you want one?”

Bokuto laughed, taking the can Akaashi held out for him. “I was just coming back from class.” He pulled out his phone, checking the time. “I was going to go home and change before six…” He looked up at Akaashi, pausing as he licked his lips nervously. “Do you want to come with me?”

Akaashi nodded, finishing his drink as he followed Bokuto to the last of the townhouse buildings. He hadn’t really thought about how Bokuto must have lived in the same apartment complex as Akaashi, but here he was.

Bokuto nudged Akaashi, pointing to a group of people out on the lawn, music already thumping from inside their apartment. He grinned, playing with the tab of his own can. “Everyone’s going crazy in this weather.”

Akaashi laughed quietly in agreement, following Bokuto up to the last building, stepping back as he unlocked his door.

“Sorry it’s messy,” he said, holding the door open, gesturing for Akaashi to go in first. “It’s not like your apartment, you guys are so clean.”

Akaashi snorted, passing by Bokuto. “You give Kuroo too much credit.”

“Hey, whatever works,” Bokuto said, tossing his jacket haphazardly on the bannister before it slipped to the floor. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

Akaashi looked around the rather plain living room, taking in the pile of shoes scattered around the door, the notebooks open on the table as if someone was coming back soon to study. “Um—”

“It’ll only take a second,” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi’s wrist to pull him towards the stairs, dropping it as he ran up ahead of him. “My housemate isn’t here, it’s fine.”

“Okay.”

Bokuto bounded up the last few steps, throwing his door open, letting his backpack slide to the floor in the corner. Akaashi stopped just inside the doorway, taking in the dirty clothes kicked into a corner, the sports posters covering the walls.

“Hey, do you guys do this often?” Bokuto said, his voice somewhat muffled. Akaashi looked over, blushing slightly as he caught Bokuto pulling off his shirt, averting his eyes as Bokuto reached for a new shirt.

“Ah—do what?”

            Bokuto turned around, pulling an arm through his sleeve as he gave Akaashi a grin. “Start drinking like this early on a Friday.”

            “I guess.” Akaashi stepped back into corner, making room for Bokuto as he rummaged around in his closet, pulling out a shoe. “Kuroo and Oikawa get into it when the weather is nice.”

            “Really?”

            Bokuto had squatted down, digging in the pile of stuff at the bottom of his closet, turning to give Akaashi an excited grin. “They seem like they’d be a ton of fun.”

            “Fun is one way of putting it,” Akaashi said.

            “Oh yeah?” Bokuto stood up, holding up his other shoe triumphantly. “It’ll be fun tonight!”

            Akaashi smiled slightly, watching as Bokuto ran out of the room and into the bathroom, the water from the faucet turning on, the sounds of Bokuto brushing his teeth drifting into the room. “Just don’t let Kuroo and Oikawa corner you together.”

            Bokuto said something around his toothbrush, his words coming out garbled, and Akaashi just shook his head, looking around Bokuto’s empty bedroom. A dark blue comforter lay wadded up on his small bed, a pile of pillows stacked at the head. He sat down at the edge of the bed, smoothing out the rumpled sheets. “What?”

            Bokuto turned off the faucet, spitting into the sink. “I said, what are they going to do to me?” He came back into the bedroom, giving Akaashi a smirk, the bit of toothpaste at the corner of his mouth taking away from the effect. “Kidnap me?”

            Akaashi pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his back against the wall. “Don’t joke about it, Bokuto-san,” he said, fixing him with a heavy-eyed stare. “They’ve kidnapped before.”

            Bokuto threw his head back in laughter, grabbing his backpack from the floor to sling it over one shoulder as his laughter bounced around the room. Akaashi watched him dubiously from the bed, circling his arms around his knees.

 “You make the best jokes,” Bokuto said, holding a hand out for Akaashi to take. “You always sound so serious.”

Akaashi took his hand, letting himself be pulled up. “I’m only kidding half the time.”

Bokuto laughed again, dropping his hand to run his fingers through his gelled hair. He picked up the beer Akaashi had given him, cracking it open before turning to pull Akaashi by his wrist again. “Let’s get moving, then.”

            He led Akaashi down the stairs and out into the driveway, taking a sip as he made a face at the taste. Akaashi laughed, shaking his head as Bokuto took another large sip.

“You don’t have to drink it,” he said.

Bokuto just shrugged, giving Akaashi a small smile. He was still holding Akaashi’s wrist lightly, his fingers wrapped gently over his skin. He hummed quietly in the fading sunlight, swinging their arms until Akaashi’s hand slipped into his own.

            “Thanks for inviting me,” Bokuto said, as if nothing had happened.

            Akaashi bit his lip against a smile, feeling Bokuto’s fingers lace around his. “Yeah.”

“Even if you think your friends are going to kidnap me.”

“It’s a common casualty of being friends with them,” Akaashi said.

Bokuto swung their hands again, fixing Akaashi with a look of shock. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were trying to get rid of me.”

Akaashi laughed, looking up as they finally made it back to Akaashi’s apartment. Oikawa sat alone on the front porch, watching them come closer as he sipped at a beer in his hand.

Akaashi stopped, glancing around the oddly quiet front yard. “Where are Kuroo and Iwaizumi?”

Oikawa took another sip of his beer, his eyes trailing over their linked hands before slowly looking back up at Akaashi. “Iwa-chan wanted to show Kuroo how to beat some level of some video game.” He sat up, setting his beer down beside him before cocking his head, fixing them both with a wide grin. “You can join me watching the sunset.”

Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s hand, scratching his nose, opening his mouth to agree the same time Bokuto said “What video game?”

Oikawa grinned even wider, scooting over on the front porch as his eyes slid over to Bokuto. “Something about guns,” he said, giving Bokuto a smile. As if on cue, the sound of faint explosions came from inside, Iwaizumi’s voice shouting in exasperation. “You can go find out, we have more controllers.”

Bokuto whooped, disappearing inside as Akaashi stood there, narrowing his eyes at Oikawa.

“Kaashi-kun,” Oikawa said, patting the stoop next to him. “Why are you glaring at me like that?”

“What are you up to?”

Oikawa laughed, putting a hand over his heart. “I just wanted to watch the sunset, Keiji. Honest.”

“The sun sets on the other side of the house.”

“Oh.” Oikawa giggled, draining the rest of his beer before setting it back beside him. “Oops.”

Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes before settling down next to Oikawa. They were quiet for a while, watching the light fade in the parking lot in front of them. The neighbors had started moving inside, the sounds of thumping music coming from the apartments all throughout the complex.

Oikawa yawned, stretching his arms up over his head before leaning back on his palms. “So, how was your day, Keiji?” he said, turning attentively to Akaashi.

“It was alright.” He shifted on the stoop, scraping the toe of his sneaker along the pavement. “How was yours?”

“Just great.” Oikawa leaned over the porch, humming as he came up with another two beers from the case at his feet. He handed one to Akaashi, popping his open and taking a sip before setting it down. “Did you have an especially great afternoon?” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“No.”

“Aw.” Oikawa threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close to whisper in his ear. “He’s pretty cute though.”

Akaashi groaned, trying to pull away as Oikawa pressed his cheek up against his own. “I knew you were spying on me.”

“I was not.”

“You’re not dumb enough to forget where the sun sets.”

“Keiji, I knew you had faith in me!” Oikawa said, pulling Akaashi closer. “Sometimes you sigh so much I think you hate me.”

            “I do not,” Akaashi said, grunting as Oikawa finally released him. Oikawa just laughed, standing up as he drained his beer.

            “It’s getting cold,” he said, opening up the front door, the sounds of the television spilling out into the evening. “Let’s go inside.”

            Akaashi stood up, sipping at his own beer before following Oikawa inside, almost turning around again when he caught sight of the smirk on Oikawa’s face.

            Iwaizumi was crouched on the floor, carefully putting away the game console with his back to the room, Bokuto behind him, squatting as if ready to launch himself into the air.

            “What are you—?”

            Iwaizumi turned to look at the doorway just as Bokuto shot up, landing on Iwaizumi’s back at an awkward angle and knocking them both to the floor, Bokuto lying flat on top of him as Oikawa laughed from behind.

            “Akaashi!” Bokuto looked up from the floor as Akaashi stood in the doorway, picking himself up off Iwaizumi as he smiled widely at him. “You’re back!”

            “Bokuto…”

            Oikawa cackled, moving to stand over Iwaizumi’s body. “You really got Iwa-chan. He always moves out of the way before I can do it.”

Iwaizumi groaned in response, pressing his face to the floor as Bokuto dug an elbow into his back in an attempt to scramble off him. Bokuto just laughed, sitting up on the backs of Iwaizumi’s knees as he grinned triumphantly.

            Akaashi watched as Iwaizumi lay on the floor, unresponsive as Oikawa prodded him with a foot. He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, letting out a sigh before moving to sit on the couch beside Kuroo.

            “He’s possoming.”

            Akaashi glanced at Kuroo, whose feet were kicked up on the coffee table, leaning back on the couch leisurely as he watched them on the ground.

            “What?”

            “He’s playing dead.” Kuroo gave Akaashi a grin, his eyes glazing over slightly like they did any time he had more than three drinks. “A tactic for the truly hopeless,” he said, pointing at the three of them on the floor.

            Akaashi followed his gaze, Bokuto pulling at the laces of Iwaizumi’s shoes as Oikawa watched, snickering as he sat down on Iwaizumi’s back. Akaashi shifted on the couch, tucking his legs underneath him as he watched them dubiously.

            “Why…?”

            “I have no idea.” Kuroo drained his beer and set the can on the coffee table, turning to look at Akaashi. “It was Iwa’s fault. He said he’s impossible to sneak up on. Your boyfriend took it as a challenge.”

            “He’s not…” Akaashi sighed, playing with the tab of his own can instead of finishing his sentence. “Why do these things always happen in this apartment?”

            “Must be your personality. The crazies flock to you.”

            “Are you calling yourself crazy?

            Kuroo opened his mouth to retort when a loud slap sounded, Iwaizumi shouting in surprise.

            “Oikawa, for the _love of God_ —”

            Akaashi looked up to find that Bokuto had scooted back into the corner, Iwaizumi struggling to stand up as Oikawa clung at his back, his grip like a vice as Iwaizumi tried to pull his arms from around his neck.

            “Oikawa, get off!”

            “Take me to the kitchen, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said, wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s waist, clinging onto him piggy-back as Iwaizumi tried to shake him off.

            “Like hell.”

            “Aw, come on.” Oikawa wrapped his arms tighter around Iwaizumi’s neck, leaning forward. “Let’s go get another beer.”

            Kuroo snorted into his drink as Iwaizumi gave up, trudging into the kitchen with Oikawa hanging on his back. “He’s such a softie.”

            Akaashi hummed in agreement, finishing his beer as another body plopped down next to him on the couch, Akaashi bouncing slightly as the cushions settled. He set his can down on the coffee table, the room muted nicely, his limbs feeling heavy.

            “Iwaizumi is so strong,” Bokuto said, Akaashi looking over to find Bokuto watching them head to the kitchen.

            Akaashi leaned his head back on the couch, feeling the room tip pleasantly. “Are you jealous, Bokuto-san?”

            “No!” Bokuto set his own can down on the coffee table, sitting up to his full height. “I just tackled him to the ground,” he said indignantly.

            “That was just luck.”

            Bokuto spluttered, his lower lip coming out in a small pout as he crossed his arms. Akaashi had a fleeting image of a little kid throwing a tantrum and he leaned back into the couch, giggling at Bokuto’s face.

             Kuroo snorted and Akaashi looked over, gasping slightly when he felt Bokuto wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him back towards him slightly on the couch.

            “I could carry ten of you on my back,” he said, giving Akaashi a serious look. Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, trying unsuccessfully to hide the grin spreading across his face at the genuine expression on his face. The hand on his waist slackened, Bokuto fully pouting now.

            “I’m serious.”

            “Okay,” Akaashi said, laughing as he settled against Bokuto’s side. “I believe you.”

            “Really?”

            Akaashi let his head rest against Bokuto’s shoulder, humming as the room shifted pleasantly underneath him again. He felt Bokuto hesitate for a moment before wrapping his arm around his waist again, his hand resting lightly on his hip.

            Kuroo coughed, standing up from the couch to stretch his arms over his head. “I’m gonna go see what they’re up to in the kitchen,” he said, giving them a small wave before sauntering out of the room. Akaashi sighed, shifting on the couch to stretch his legs out where Kuroo had just been sitting, letting his back rest against Bokuto’s side.

            “Hey, Akaashi?”

            Akaashi hummed again, closing his eyes as Bokuto’s hand moved to rest against his stomach. Kuroo and Oikawa’s voices floated in from the kitchen, Iwaizumi’s deep voice sometimes adding in.

            “Do you think the flowers will bloom before we leave for the summer?”

            Akaashi was quiet for a moment, ignoring the crash from the other room as he brought his hand up to rest over Bokuto’s, the soft movement of fingers playing over the fabric of his shirt and the muted heaviness in his head making his eyes feel weighted.

            “Akaashi?”

Bokuto shook him slightly and Akaashi’s eyes flew open for a second, confused before he settled back down. “Maybe,” he said eventually, feeling his eyes drift closed again.

Bokuto said something in reply, Akaashi feeling his voice hum through his side, but he didn’t hear it. He nodded off, Bokuto’s fingers tracing small patterns over the fabric of his shirt.

 

 

***

 

A particularly loud shout sounded from the kitchen and Akaashi woke with a start, blinking against the soft light of the living room. Somebody picked Akaashi’s feet up off the couch, slipping onto the cushion under his legs. Akaashi sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes to find Iwaizumi at the foot of the couch with his feet in his lap.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi said, setting his can of beer down on the coffee table with a growing number of empty ones. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“’s okay,” Akaashi said, pulling his feet off Iwaizumi’s lap to sit up fully. “It wasn’t you.”

“Yeah, they’re pretty loud in there,” Iwaizumi said, laughing. “I can’t believe you fell asleep to that.”

Akaashi grunted, rubbing the indent of a pillow on his cheek. Somebody had slipped one of the sofa pillows under his head, a blanket laying on the floor at his feet that had probably been covering him at one point.

“What time is it?”

“It’s only ten,” Iwaizumi said, leaning back on the couch. “You weren’t even asleep for an hour.”

Another loud burst of conversation came from the kitchen, Iwaizumi glancing up as Oikawa’s voice rose up over everyone else’s.

“Are they all in the kitchen?”

“Yeah.”

Akaashi laughed, scooting to the edge of the couch as he ran his hands over his face. “You left them alone with Bokuto.”

“They’ll yell each other out eventually,” Iwaizumi said, reaching for the TV remote. Akaashi yawned, watching the screen flicker through the channels for a moment before standing up, following the voices into the kitchen.

Oikawa and Bokuto were sitting at the kitchen table, Bokuto’s face screwed up in concentration as he locked hands with Oikawa, the both of them arm wrestling over the table. Kuroo shouted when he spotted Akaashi in the doorway, Bokuto glancing up, a grin falling over his face as Oikawa slammed his fist down on the table.

“No fair,” Bokuto said, rubbing his knuckles as Oikawa whooped in victory. “I was distracted.”

            Kuroo snickered, catching Akaashi’s eye as he walked into the room. “I’m sure you were.”

            “I want a rematch.”

            “Are you sure you can face losing to me twice~?” Oikawa said, giving Bokuto a big smile.

            “You lost to Iwaizumi too, you know.”

            Kuroo laughed as Oikawa’s face clouded, standing up to clap Akaashi on the shoulder. “Akaashi wants to go next,” he said, giving Akaashi a little shake. “We need fresh blood.”

            Akaashi blinked, rubbing his eyes against the fluorescent light of the kitchen before ducking out from Kuroo’s arm, heading for a cup from the cabinet. “I’ll pass.”

            “No way.” Kuroo caught his arm, pulling him back to the table. “No getting through until you go for a round.”

            Akaashi sighed, letting himself be pulled backwards. “I just want a glass of water.”

            “You’re scared you’ll lose to someone older and better than you,” Oikawa said, propping his chin in his hands as he gave Akaashi a smirk. “You can admit it.”

            “I’m not scared.”

            “It’s okay,” Bokuto said, looking at Oikawa seriously. “It takes a lot of guts to admit when you’re weaker.”

            “I’m not scared,” Akaashi said again, crossing his arms as Kuroo let go of his wrist.

            “He’s probably just cranky after taking his nap,” Oikawa said, laughing as Akaashi glared at him. “He doesn’t have enough stamina.”

            Akaashi sat down on the corner of Bokuto’s seat, giving Oikawa another look. “Move over, then,” he said, Kuroo laughing at Bokuto switched seats, Akaashi settling in across from Oikawa.

            “Do you really want to do this, Keiji-kun?” Oikawa said, giving him a teasing smile. Akaashi just held out his hand, Oikawa taking it in his.

            “You’re squeezing too hard,” Akaashi said, making a face as Bokuto started counting down.

            “You’re a baby,” Oikawa said, licking his lips, staring at their hands in concentration.

            “That was the worth come back I’ve ever heard come out of your mouth,” Kuroo said, plopping down heavily in the chair next to Oikawa as Bokuto finished his countdown. Akaashi gripped the table, slightly put out by Oikawa’s clammy palms as he struggled.

            “You’re just upset you lost too, _Tetsu-chan_.”

            “You’d get distracted and lose if I messed up your pretty hair,” Kuroo said, leaning forward in his seat.

            Akaashi grit his teeth, his arm starting to get tired.

            “Don’t you dare touch it, Kuroo!”

            “What if I just mess it up a little bit—”

            Akaashi recoiled as Oikawa started yelling loudly, pulling his hand away so Oikawa’s fist slammed hard into the table.

            “Oh my God—”

            Akaashi pulled his legs up on the chair, wrapping his arms around his knees as he watched Oikawa jump up, reaching to pull at Kuroo’s hair, Kuroo laughing as he ducked away, jogging for the living room.

            Oikawa stormed after him, repeating Iwaizumi’s name as Kuroo laugh echoed down the hallway. Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi, his eyes wide from his perch on the kitchen chair.

            “Technically you didn’t lose,” he said, propping an elbow up on the table as he watched Akaashi.

            Akaashi just laughed softly, resting a cheek on his knees. Oikawa’s voice lilted down the hallway, voices murmuring in answer as Akaashi held Bokuto’s gaze, a small smile playing on his lips.

            Bokuto stood up suddenly, disappearing from sight before coming back with a cup of water, placing it carefully in front of Akaashi before settling back into his chair.

            Akaashi sat up slightly, wrapping a hand around the colorful pattern of the plastic cup Kuroo had brought back from some garage sale at the beginning of the year.

            “For me?”

            Bokuto gave him a smile, leaning a cheek on his hand. “You wanted water before, remember?”

            Akaashi looked down at the cup in his hands, the last of the beer feeling warm in his limbs as he glanced back at Bokuto. “Thank you.”

            Bokuto shrugged, giving him another wide smile, the alcohol in his system keeping his grin there longer as he watched Akaashi. “You look tired.”

            “Sorry.” Akaashi traced the top of his cup, licking his lips slightly. “Kuroo always makes fun of me. Beer makes me sleepy.”

            Bokuto laughed, pulling the cup from Akaashi’s hands to take a sip before sliding it back to him. “He told me. He said he can always tell when you’re about to fall asleep because you start laughing. No, wait.” Bokuto sat up, fixing Akaashi with another grin. “He used the word giggle.”

            Akaashi groaned, dropping his head onto his knees. “He didn’t say that,” he said, his words muffled.

            “Cheer up,” Bokuto laughed, standing up to shake Akaashi’s shoulder before holding out a hand. “Want to go check on our flowers?”

            Akaashi took his hand, letting himself be led out the backdoor and onto the porch, settling down next to Bokuto on the stoop. All the streetlamps had turned off, the backyard pitch black except for the squares of light coming from the windows of the building in front of them.

            “I guess you can’t really see them in the dark,” Bokuto said.

            Akaashi laughed, resting his elbows on his knees. They were quiet for a while, looking up at the stars as music from Kuroo’s stereo started up, muffled through the closed door.

            “I thought you were done for the night when you fell asleep,” Bokuto said suddenly, dragging the heel of his sneaker across the pavement. Akaashi looked up at him, only his silhouette visible in the dark. “You were snoring and everything.”

            “I was not.”

            “You were!” Bokuto shifted next to him and Akaashi could practically see the smile on his face. “You went out like that,” he said, Akaashi barely seeing the outline of his hands waving in the darkness. “At first I was scared to move and wake you up, but you were really gone.”

            “I don’t snore.”

            “You do! And you talk in your sleep.”

            “I do not.”

            Bokuto laughed, shifting next to Akaashi. “You were sleep talking. You kept saying my name, it was a little embarrassing.”

            “Bokuto-san, that is a lie.”

            “It’s okay, I won’t tell anyone.” Bokuto put his hand on Akaashi’s need, giving it a shake in reassurance. “It was kind of cute.”

            “All these sad lies,” Akaashi said, brushing Bokuto’s hand off his knee, picking it back up to hold in his own instead.

            “You’d never be able to prove me wrong. You’re asleep when it happens.”

            Akaashi laughed quietly, running his fingers over the calluses on Bokuto’s hand, tracing a few lines down his palm. Somebody passed by one of the windows in the building in front of them, their shadow flickering across the grass.

            “Hey, Akaashi?”

            Akaashi looked up, Bokuto lacing his fingers through his as he shifted a bit on the stoop.

            “Do you think you’ll still let me over? If the flowers never bloom?”

            “Bokuto.” Akaashi bit his lip, feeling Bokuto squeeze his hand for a moment. He remembered Bokuto saying something about flowers before he’d nodded off, but he hadn’t answered. “Of course I’ll still want you over.”

            Bokuto exhaled, tugging on Akaashi’s hand as he hummed. “But you still need help watering them, right?”

            Akaashi laughed, letting Bokuto pull his hand into his lap. “Yes, Bokuto-san. You can water them tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to update this sooner but wow ironic, the spring weather got me feelin some type of way. i added one more chapter because bokuaka still needs their dazzling spring smooch and i've been writing very slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> april showers bring bokuaka smooches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for the comments you guys!! i hope you aren't thoroughly disgusted by the cinema quality cheesiness of their kiss because i honestly can't resist writing these two as cutely as possible

            _what time can I come over tomorrow to water the plants?:)_

Akaashi rolled over in bed, blinking his eyes against the sudden brightness of his phone in the dark. Everyone had gone home hours ago, their small party winding down as Oikawa fell asleep on Iwaizumi, Kuroo fighting to keep his eyes open as Akaashi lay on the couch watching Bokuto play one of their video games.

            _Whenever is fine._

Akaashi set his phone back down on his nightstand, pulling his comforter up to his chin as he curled up on his side. Bokuto had pulled Akaashi outside to say goodbye that night before he left, shuffling his feet, waiting for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to disappear down the driveway.

            “That was really fun,” he finally said, scratching the back of his neck as he looked down at his shoes.

            “It was.”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, catching his eye as he finally glanced back at him. “We managed to avoid total disaster.”

Bokuto laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets. “No kidnappings today.”

“Very successful.”

They stood there for a few moments, the night pitch black outside the circle of the porch light. Bokuto’s hair had flattened over the course of the night, strands flopping over his forehead lightly as he stood there, stifling a yawn.

“It’s getting late,” Akaashi said, biting his lip as Bokuto looked back at him. “You look tired.”

“I’m not tired,” Bokuto said, stifling another yawn.

Akaashi laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Goodnight, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto hummed, stepping closer. He hesitated a moment and Akaashi held his breath, closing his eyes as Bokuto leaned down to brush his lips softly against his cheek. When he opened his eyes, Bokuto had straightened up, already backing away from the front porch with a huge grin on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow to water the plants, remember?”

“I remember.”

Bokuto grinned even wider, tripping slightly over a crack in the sidewalk before turning around, disappearing up the driveway with a final wave.

Akaashi held a hand up to cup his cheek, watching Bokuto go as he felt his skin heat up where he had kissed him.

 

***

There was a knock at Akaashi’s door and he groaned, rolling over to curl up on his side. Sunlight streamed through his window, Akaashi squeezing his eyes shut to block it out.

“Akaashi!”

There was another knock, louder this time, and Akaashi pulled his comforter over his head, burying his face in his pillow in an attempt to ignore it. Somebody threw open his door, Akaashi curling up even tighter as the comforter was ripped from over his body.

“Akaashi, man, did you hear that knocking on the front door?”

Akaashi groaned, pulling his pillow down to hug against his face. “Get out of my room, Kuroo.”

“You left someone waiting at the front door, man,” Kuroo said, shaking Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi didn’t answer, just squeezed his eyes shut tighter as Kuroo shook him harder. Somebody laughed from the hallway, Kuroo letting go of his shoulder as footsteps sounded outside his room.

Akaashi rolled over, sitting up slowly as he rubbed his eyes against the early morning sunshine coming in through the window. Bokuto had poked his head in Akaashi’s doorway, stifling another laugh as Kuroo stood over him, shaking his head at Bokuto.

“Hi, sleeping beauty!”

Akaashi folded his knees up to his chest, rubbing at his eyes as Kuroo smirked at him. Bokuto watched him from the doorway, smiling as if he were watching a particularly funny sitcom.

“What time is it?” Akaashi said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“It’s already nine thirty!”

Akaashi groaned, flopping back down on his mattress. Kuroo threw his comforter back over him, already walking away as Akaashi started at the sudden weight over his head.

“Come on, Bo,” Kuroo said, the door to Akaashi’s room creaking shut. “Sleeping beauty needs a few minutes.”

Akaashi sighed, listening to Bokuto chatter down the hallway as he lay under his comforter.

 

***

 

Akaashi ran his hand down the banister, heading slowly down the stairs as he listened to Kuroo and Bokuto murmuring in the kitchen. Clouds had blown in in the half hour it had taken Akaashi to wake up, casting the apartment in a soft gray glow. A burst of laughter sounded from the kitchen, Kuroo’s voice following softly.

Akaashi walked into the kitchen, catching Kuroo’s eye as he let his hand trail off the wall. He was leaning back in his chair, one leg crossed over his lap, giving Akaashi a smirk as he finished whatever sentence he had been in the middle of.

“Look who decided to finally wake up.”

Akaashi ignored him, opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of juice instead. “Hello, Bokuto. Kuroo.”

“Akaashi, I’m sorry if I woke you up!”

Akaashi set a cup down on the counter, glancing over at Bokuto. He sat crisscross on his kitchen chair, hands wrapped around a mug of something hot as he gave Akaashi a wide-eyed look.

“You’re fine, Bokuto-san. It was my fault.”

He pulled a chair out at the head of the table, settling down with his cup. Kuroo slid a plate of toast towards him, leaning back in his chair.

“You sleep like the dead, man.”

Bokuto laughed, leaning his elbows on the table. “Maybe you should go to the doctors for that. Sounds serious.”

“He’d probably just sleep through his appointment.”

“Oh no.” Bokuto drew his elbows back from the table, crossing his arms as he looked seriously at Kuroo. “How are we going to keep him up?”

“Ha, ha.” Akaashi set his cup down, picking up a piece of toast to take a bite as Kuroo snorted. “Very funny.”

“Sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto sat up straighter, fixing him with an earnest look. “I have to walk to campus later so I thought I would come by early today.”

“That’s okay.” Akaashi peeled a piece of crust off his toast, chewing on it thoughtfully. “If you make it up to me.”

Kuroo laughed, tipping his chair back on two legs as he looked between Akaashi and Bokuto. “Tough luck.”

“I’ll do anything! Well—”

Bokuto stopped abruptly, the tips of his ears turning red as he pulled away from the table. Kuroo let his chair tip back onto the ground with a bang, propping his chin up on one hand.

“Wow,” Kuroo said, grinning at Bokuto. “You’d do what?”

“Nothing.”

“You’d do nothing for him?”

“Hey, no—”

“Oh, stop it.” Akaashi got up from the table, slipping his plate into the dishwasher before grabbing another cup from the cabinet. “Do you want to go water the plants now?” he asked, glancing over his shoulder as he filled his glass up at the sink.

Bokuto just nodded quickly, sticking out his tongue at Kuroo when he thought Akaashi had looked away. Akaashi rolled his eyes, turning back to the sink as a chair scraped across the floor and the sound of scuffling came from behind him.

Akaashi finished filling up the cup and headed for the backdoor, smiling to himself as he caught sight of Bokuto’s hair sticking in every direction as if someone had just mussed his hair. Kuroo just smiled back at Akaashi when he caught his eye, raising an eyebrow before standing up to head into the living room. Akaashi watched him go for a moment before turning back to Bokuto, nodding towards the door.

“Coming?”

Bokuto attempted to flatten his hair out before popping up, following Akaashi out the backdoor and onto the stoop. He cupped a hand over his eyes, looking up at the gray clouds billowing across the sky.

“I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today.”

Akaashi hummed, kneeling down to sprinkle a few drops of water over the pots. The shoots had gotten taller, tiny, pale green leaves unfurling in the muted light filtering in through the clouds.

“I think the forecast said just a light sprinkle.”

“Really?” Bokuto bent down, peering at the shoots over Akaashi’s shoulder. “That’s good. I didn’t bring an umbrella.”

“And the flowers won’t get overwatered.” Akaashi passed the cup over to Bokuto, their fingers brushing for a moment before he pulled away. He watched Bokuto lean down, concentrating as he sprinkled the rest of the water out evenly over the pots. A gust of wind kicked up, blowing Akaashi’s hair over his eyes, whipping at the thin flannel he had pulled on that morning.

Akaashi hugged his shirt tighter against his body, shivering slightly. Bokuto seemed unaffected, leaning over the stoop to pour the rest of the water over the daffodils that had started poking up in the small garden Akaashi had planted.

“Bokuto-san—”

Bokuto turned around quickly, his eyes falling to Akaashi’s lips before blushing slightly, standing up suddenly on the stoop.

“We should go inside,” he said, already turning the knob to the backdoor. “I have to walk over to campus to hand something in soon.”

“Wait—”

Akaashi bit his lip, watching Bokuto head inside, sighing as he stood up slowly. He followed Bokuto in after a moment, crossing his arms over his chest as the chill from the wind followed him inside. Bokuto had left the cup standing on the counter by the sink, already in the living room pulling his backpack over one shoulder.

“Kuroo was going to drive to campus soon,” Akaashi said, Bokuto turning around as he walked into the living room. “He could drive you. If you want.”

“Kuroo?” He seemed to perk up at the name, running a hand through his hair as he glanced upstairs. “Yeah, okay.”

“I’ll go ask him.”

Akaashi headed up the stairs, trailing his fingers lightly over the banister, resisting the urge to turn around to check if Bokuto was still there. It was dark in the hallway upstairs, the light from outside growing dimmer by the moment as more clouds started rolling in. He knocked twice on Kuroo’s door, pressing an ear against the wood when nobody answered.

“Kuroo?”

He knocked again before cracking open the door, finding Kuroo at his desk, hunched seriously over his phone, scattered notebooks open to random pages in front of him. Tinny music sounded from headphones stuffed into Kuroo’s ears, a heavy bass shaking as he tapped away at his phone.

Akaashi hedged into the room, stopping behind Kuroo’s chair, repeating his name a little louder. Kuroo put his phone down, ripping his headphones out as he turned to look at Akaashi, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah?”

“Are you still driving to the library soon?” Akaashi uncrossed his arms, clasping his hands in front of him. “Bokuto needs a ride to campus.”

Kuroo’s eyes slid to his open door, thinking for a moment as he ran a hand absentmindedly over his chin. “Sure.” He turned to look at his phone for a moment, checking the screen before looking back at Akaashi. “Did you want to come study too?”

Akaashi tugged at his fingers, looking down at the floor. “I don’t know.”

“Didn’t you have a cell bio quiz you were worried about?” Kuroo stood up, slapping Akaashi on the back as he headed for his backpack abandoned on the bed across the room. “Come on, go get your stuff.”

“Alright…”

Akaashi stood there for a moment, watching Kuroo sling his backpack over his shoulder and head down the stairs. He crept down the hallway, Kuroo and Bokuto’s voices murmuring quietly before the front door slammed, the apartment left in silence. By the time he gathered his books and followed them out the front door, the wind had picked up again, whipping between the townhouses as Akaashi hurried to climb into the backseat of Kuroo’s car.

“About time,” Kuroo said, starting up the car. Bokuto turned around from the passenger seat, smiling at Akaashi, looking decidedly happier than he did five minutes ago.

“It got cold,” he said, tugging at his seatbelt. “I wish I brought a jacket.”

Akaashi pushed his backpack onto the seat beside him, glancing at Bokuto. “Yeah.”

Bokuto gave him another smile before turning around abruptly, punching the radio on, switching the station until a pop song played quietly from the speakers.

“I love this song,” he said, drumming his fingers along the console to the beat. The chorus came on and Bokuto sang a few bars, his voice off key, and Kuroo laughed, singing a few lines back as he raised the volume. Akaashi looked out the window, his lips quirking up as he watched gray clouds swirl on the horizon.

“Thanks for driving me, man,” Bokuto said, unclicking his seatbelt as Kuroo pulled up outside the business and math building.

“No problem.” Kuroo leaned over, turning the volume on the radio down again. “I’m heading back in an hour or two if you want a ride back too.”

“Really?” Bokuto opened his car door, hopping out, the wind immediately tugging at his white t-shirt. “That would be great!”

“Akaashi will text you. Just meet us at the library.”

Bokuto waved, slamming the door before hurrying for the doors, hiking his backpack up on his shoulders. Kuroo watched him disappear into the building before looking into the rearview mirror, catching Akaashi’s eyes in the backseat.

“What did you do to him?”

“What?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes, pulling back out onto the road. “He was all freaked out before.”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“O-kay~”

Akaashi slumped against the seat, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. “He does that sometimes.”

“Hm.”

Kuroo paused at the stop sign, looking both ways before pulling onto the library’s side street.

“Did he say anything to you?”

Kuroo smiled, glancing at Akaashi in the rearview mirror. “Yep.”

“What did he say?”

Kuroo just laughed, making a kissy face in the mirror. Akaashi looked away, feeling a blush dust his cheeks as he tugged harder at his fingers.

“Did you tell him anything?”

“Like what?”

Akaashi shrugged and Kuroo threw his hands up in exasperation as they paused at a traffic light. “Why do both of you think I’m some sort of love expert? I’m as clueless as the rest of you.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, looking out the window. “Very true.”

“Hey!”

Akaashi snorted, dodging the crumpled up napkin Kuroo threw at him over the seat.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Akaashi glanced down the sidewalk, hugging his flannel closer to his body. The temperature had dropped in the few hours he’d been in the library, the sky a dark gray now. An odd light cast over the campus, filtering a strange bruised green through the rolling clouds even as the air was eerily still.

“Hey!”

Akaashi looked back down the sidewalk, waving as Bokuto jogged up to him. He had his backpack slung loosely over one shoulder, pencil marks smudged down the side of his hand as he waved back.

“Sorry Kuroo isn’t here to drive us.” Akaashi switched his weight from one foot to the other, crossing his arms. “He said he had an errand to run. Or something.”

Bokuto clutched his heart, looking up at the sky dramatically. “How could he!”

Akaashi smiled slightly, hitching his own bag over his shoulder. “Sorry to let you down.”

“Nah, that’s okay.” They started down the hill, Bokuto falling in step beside him. “I don’t mind walking.”

They were quiet for a few moments, their steps echoing down the road and into the forest on either side of them. It had gone silent, nobody else around even on a Saturday, the light looking off around them. Bokuto glanced up at the sky, whistling at the billowing clouds overhead.

“Looks like a storm.”

“Yeah.” Akaashi hugged his arms tighter against his chest. “The forecast said it wasn’t supposed to rain,” he muttered, looking around them.

Bokuto opened his mouth to respond, a slow roll of thunder sounding over him before he could say anything. He raised his eyebrows, giving Akaashi a look.

“We could really use Kuroo’s car now, huh?” he said, nudging his shoulder.

“Where is he when you need him?” Akaashi said, holding onto his bag as a strong gust of wind came barreling down the valley.

“Man.” Bokuto ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep it from whipping into his eyes, his shirt snapping in the wind. Tree limbs creaked around them, the sounds amplified in the emptiness.

“Maybe we should—”

Another roll of thunder sounded, much louder this time, and Akaashi started, blinking as a raindrop hit him square on the forehead.

Bokuto looked up, shielding his eyes as another raindrop fell, staining his shirt a darker white. Another fell, hitting the pavement, and another. Bokuto glanced at Akaashi, his expression blank before the sky finally opened up, the rain picking up into a downpour as fat drops hit the ground all around them.

“Yeah—”

Bokuto took off, charging down the valley, Akaashi quick on his heels. Rain fell in a sheet around them, soon too heavy in the air for Akaashi to see ahead of him. It soaked through his shirt, running down his hair and streaming down his face and into his eyes.

            Rain slapped the pavement all around them, the air thick with the sound of it, a steady roar in Akaashi’s ears. They rounded the corner off the library’s street, their apartment complex now a straight shoot down the valley.

            “Bokuto—”

            Akaashi’s foot slipped in a streak of mud, sending him sprawling ahead. Bokuto grabbed his hand, pulling him upright, the both of them sprinting down the hill as the rain continued to fall.

            A clap of thunder crashed above them and Akaashi started, feeling Bokuto tugging him down their driveway. Lightning flashed and the rain seemed to come down even harder, Bokuto leading them through a shortcut, mud kicking up in all directions as they crashed through the grass and rain. A gust of wind ripped across the parking lot, the rain falling in sheets around them as they finally, finally pulled up under Akaashi’s front porch.

            “Oh my God—”

            Bokuto had let go of Akaashi’s hand to double over, hands on his knees as he caught his breath. Rain pounded on the porch roof overhead, still coming down steadily. “That was…”

            Thunder crashed and Akaashi laughed, pushing his soaked hair messily out of his eyes, the strands probably standing every which way. Water dripped in a steady stream from his clothes, collecting in puddles in his sneakers, washing away the flecks of mud over his legs.

            Bokuto straightened slightly, gaping as Akaashi continued to laugh. His hair had completely flattened, dripping water down his face, the blond and black strands all drooping into a mess of darker gray.

            “What’s so funny?”

            Akaashi reached up, pushing a stand of hair out of Bokuto’s eyes, cupping his cheek before throwing his arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe to kiss him square on the lips.

            Bokuto stiffened for a moment, unresponsive with Akaashi’s lips on his own before he snaked a hand up Akaashi’s back, pulling him closer.

            “Wha—”

            Akaashi pulled away, their soaked clothes peeling off each other, Bokuto’s eyes wide. Akaashi kept his arms around Bokuto’s neck, gasping as Bokuto leaned forward, catching his lips in another kiss, hugging Akaashi’s waist closer.

            “Akaashi!”

            Akaashi pulled away, giggling as Bokuto pressed his lips sloppily to his neck, water still dripping everywhere, running in his eyes, down his arms, collecting in his shoes. Bokuto hugged him closer, spinning him around as he planted another wet kiss to the side of his jaw.

            “Koutarou.”

            Bokuto finally put him down, his breathing heavy as he laughed. “Keiji.”

            “I think our flowers got a little too wet,” Akaashi said, letting his hands trail down Bokuto’s arms.

            “I don’t care,” Bokuto said, grabbing Akaashi’s elbows, pulling him in for another kiss, Akaashi smiling too hard to kiss him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo probably rolled through after that and decided he didn't wanna know why they were soaking wet and laughing all over each other
> 
> i'm too in love with 'em, you can send me a message to my tumblr korramynaga and we can heart eyes over bokuaka if you wanna

**Author's Note:**

> the second part should be up shortly, because spring bokuaka kisses are sweet as honey


End file.
